


Dancing With the Wrong Man

by emogoosie



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emogoosie/pseuds/emogoosie
Summary: Newkirk gets slightly jealous when Carter has to dance with another man. Carter/Newkirk





	1. The Dance

Dangerous missions was nothing new to them. They were in danger all the time; operating an underground unit in the middle of Germany, and in a prisoner of war camp of all places. However, when they were outside of their cozy Stalag, they were vulnerable. Very vulnerable. At the mercy of whatever German officer came along, possibly risking their whole operation if one wrong move was made. And now, Carter, Newkirk, Hogan, and LeBeau were in a very vulnerable situation.

With one hand on Newkirk's shoulder, and the other placed in his hand, Carter and Newkirk swayed tensely to the music. They were currently in disguise. Carter was dressed up in a long dress with white gloves covering his hands and arms, and an uncomfortable sandy blonde wig. Newkirk wore a black suit, as the two were trying to infiltrate a party. Hogan was talking with some other Krauts while keeping an eye on his men, and LeBeau was in nowhere else but the kitchen. The information Carter and Newkirk had to get was from a young, and currently drunk, German scientist named Hans Burkheim. He had information about a new and improved rocket that London desperately needed. However, he was currently on the floor and drunkenly dancing with every woman he could get his hands on. Carter and Newkirk had to get to the Burkheim while he was still drunk and his lips loose, loose enough to spill some valuable information. LeBeau was supposed to put some sleeping medicine in his food and get him drowsy while Hogan and the other two got him out of the party where they could have some personal efforts with him. However, their plan went awry when the scientist decided he only wanted to drink and not eat. They didn't have time to spike his drinks before he was knocked up and now dancing his heart out with all the girls. 

"Newkirk, what're we going to do? Burkheim's around so many people that we won't be able to get the information." Carter whispered. 

"I don't know, but just wait till Colonel Hogan comes up with a plan." Newkirk responded.

The song ended and a new one started up. The two were going to move off of the floor, but Carter was suddenly stopped when he was pulled into a tight grasp. A hand was wrapped tightly around his waist and his hand trapped in someone else's. 

"How about a quick dance, Frauline?" 

It was none other than Burkheim.

"Uh," Carter raised his voice to a surprisingly good falsetto, and switching to his German accent. "I don't know. I'm very tired."

"Nonsense! I had my eyes on you the moment you stepped foot in here with that pathetic man of yours." Carter's eyes shifted over to Newkirk. He was currently standing with the Colonel and looking over at him worriedly. "You are such a beautiful woman. He does not deserve you." Burkheim said, pushing a strand of his 'hair' out of his face.

This was his chance. "Well, I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Carter said, fluttering his eyes up at Burkheim. 

Carter wanted to die. Not only did the man reek of alcohol, but he wasn't a dancer. Carter missed dancing with Newkirk, safe in his arms, not in the grasp of some grabby Kraut. Carter near about had a heart attack when Burkheim buried his face in his neck. It took all of Carter's willpower to not punch the man. 

After what felt like an eternity, the song was over and Carter practically ripped himself out of Burkheim's grasp. He mentally shook himself together and plastered on a smile. 

"Thank you for the dance, but I must-"

"Please, Frauline, call me Hans." Burkheim said with what he thought was a charming smile. "And we are not done here. You are the most beautiful woman and I would never forgive myself if I let you go."

Carter's mind was racing. He didn't want to spend another moment with this disgusting man, but he had to get that information from him. The team was counting on him. 

"Very well, uh, Hans. Will you be leaving soon?" Carter asked.

"We can leave now if you want, Frauline..?" He trailed off, Carter quickly thought of a name.

"My name is Heidi." 

"Frauline Heidi. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

For a drunk, this guy really knew how to make a man feel like a full woman.

Burkheim held out his arm for Carter to take. "Shall we be going now, Frauline Heidi?"

"Now?" Carter had to talk to Colonel Hogan first. "I need to powder my nose quickly. I'll be right back Hans."

"Be quick, leibschen."

Carter hurried away from Burkheim. He looked around for Newkirk and Hogan when he felt someone tug him into another room. 

"Hans, I said-" Carter looked up and saw Hogan and Newkirk. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were Burkheim."

"What are you doing out there?" Hogan asked hurriedly. "Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Yeah, why was he eating your neck like that while you two were dancing?" Newkirk said angrily, almost sounding jealous. 

"Newkirk that's not important right now. Did you get any information yet?" 

"No, but I think I will soon. I'm going home with him." Carter responded.

"What?!" Newkirk yelled. Hogan glared at him and he lowered his voice. "You are not going with that Kraut. Not without someone to watch over you two so he doesn't try anything on you."

"Newkirk stop, Carter has to go with him. We need that information." Hogan ordered.

Newkirk huffed but nodded. "Fine. But he can't go out with Burkheim alone."

"He's not going to be alone." Hogan said. "You, me, and LeBeau are going to be following Carter and Burkheim. Once we get the information, Carter will get out of there."

Newkirk and Carter nodded. Hogan patted the youngest's arm and went back out into the party. Carter turned to follow him, but Newkirk stopped him.

"Andrew," Newkirk said soflty. "Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Carter stared up into the Brit's eyes and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll be home by midnight."

Newkirk chuckled and headed out. He stopped in the doorway and turned back at Carter. 

"What is it?" Carter asked.

Newkirk said nothing but quickly bent down and placed a simple kiss on Carter's cheek. He then scurried away and disappeared in the mass of people. Carter stood there frozen, his finger tips grazing where Newkirk's lips were.

TBC


	2. Information

Carter's heart was racing as he and Burkheim walked to his hotel. The scientist was loudly talking and hanging all over Carter. The disguised man glanced behind him and saw Newkirk, LeBeau, and Colonel Hogan discreetly following them. He felt relieved to have those three watching his back. 

"And I said to him 'You can't mix the copper sulfate with the liquid magnesium! It is like oil and water!'" The man burst into laughter and Carter cringed as he spat all over the side of his face. He wiped it off in disgust. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't disappoint the men and not get that info.

"You're so funny Hans." Carter 'giggled'. "You never did tell me what you do in the German army."

"Oh, I'm not a soldier. I'm a scientist and I'm working on something very secret. Top secret." Burkheim broke out laughing again. Carter rolled his eyes but put on a fake smile. He was close to the information.

"Can you tell me this top secret project, Hans?" Carter fluttered his eyes. "I'm very interested in scientific work."

"I don't-" 

Carter stopped him by trailing his hand up Burkheim's chest. "I think that men of science are very attractive."

Burkheim puffed his chest and took Carter in his arms. "Don't worry Leibchen, I will show you what men of science can really do." 

He leaned in closer to Carter for a kiss. The American quickly turned his head away so the kiss was put on his cheek. He pulled away from the Kraut and sighed in relief that the hotel was in their sights. Once they get alone, he can take care of this pushy German. 

The two entered the hotel and Burkheim led Carter to his room. He held the door open and Carter went in. His eyes immediately went to the pile of papers scattered over the table. He could see some blueprints and math work on the papers. That's what he was looking for. He walked to the desk to get a closer look, but Burkheim pushed him. He landed on the bed with a thump, and gasped when he saw the Kraut hovering over him. 

"Now, I will show you what a real man can do, frauline."

Carter practically screamed as the man touched his body. He tried to kick him off, but he was quite a bit bigger that Carter. However, he did successfully push the Kraut's lips off him, which Carter was thankful for, but his hands were still on him. His lips connected with his neck, surely leaving a mark.

'Oh god,' Carter thought. 'I'm going to get raped if I don't stop him. He's probably to drunk to notice I'm not a woman.' 

While the Kraut was feeling him up, Carter thought he heard the door open. He twisted his neck to look but he couldn't see. Carter yelped as Burkheim's hands went lower than comfortable. He was about to kick him where it hurts, but someone pulled the big man off him. He watched in awe as Newkirk and Hogan yanked him away and knocked him out by LeBeau smacking him on the back of the head. He fell limply to the floor, his face smashing into the floor with a rather unattractive thud. 

Newkirk and LeBeau hurried to Carter side and helped him off the bed. Newkirk's face was red while he was checking over Carter for any injuries. Carter hastily covered the bruise on his neck. He really didn't want them seeing what the German did to him.

"What a disgusting man." LeBeau spat. "He does not know how to treat women with respect."

"Carter's not a woman, LeBeau." Hogan said as he was shuffling through the papers on the table.

"But he thought Carter was one. That shows how he treats all women. Like toys. What a fool."

"At least Carter's okay." Newkirk said with relief. "He was pretty close to doing some bad things to him. We got in just in time."

Carter watched Newkirk as he spoke. His voice sounded like he was glad that he was okay, but Carter could sense something was wrong. Their eyes met for a moment, and Carter saw his eyes flash with anger. 

"Good job, Carter. We got exactly what the Underground wanted." Hogan said after he was finished taking pictures of the plans. "Come on, let's go back to camp. I'm sure they're missing us.

The three men followed their commanding officer out the hotel. They quickly made their way back to Stalag 13, going down the tree stump and into the tunnels, they were met with the face of Kinch. 

"How'd it go?" Kinch asked.

Hogan held up the camera. "Great. All we have to do is develop these photos and send them off to London. This was a huge success thanks to Carter."

Hogan slung his arm around Carter shoulder proudly. "Go get some rest, Carter. You really need it."

"Wait, what's that thing on your neck?" Kinch asked. Carter inhaled sharply, he forgot about that. Kinch stood up and pushed Carter's collar out of the way. His eyes widened. "Is that a bruise?"

"Heh, Burkheim got me by surprise." Carter chuckled, hiding the bruise with his hand.

"He hit you on the neck?" Hogan asked, moving his hand away to look at the dark mark.

"Not exactly. He was kind of kissing me there." 

Hogan tensed and grabbed Carter's arm. "Did he do anything else to you?" He asked seriously.

"He was only kissing and touching me before you knocked him out, but it wasn't in the worse way. He didn't take clothes off me. Thank goodness you guys stopped him." Carter said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't as bad as it really was. He didn't want the guys babying him.

"Don't make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, Andrew."

Carter turned around and saw Newkirk standing behind him. He forgot he was there, he was being so quiet. 

"When we got in the room, I saw him on top of you!" Newkirk yelled angrily. "If we weren't there, I bet he would've raped you!" 

Carter flinched at his tone. Newkirk was right though, if they weren't there, it would've ended much worse than a few hickies. 

"But he didn't!" Carter told him. "I'm perfectly fine, Newkirk, you can stop worrying."

"Newkirk's right, Carter." Hogan said. "You should've been careful around that man. You were in a very vulnerable position there. He was bigger and stronger than you and he would've taken advantage of that. Why didn't you tell us that he did that to you?"

Carter looked sheepishly at his feet. "I didn't want to make you guys worry."

"It's our job to worry about you, you bloomin' idiot." Newkirk said.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, Carter. Now get some sleep." Hogan ordered.

Carter nodded and went up the ladder to the barracks with Newkirk following behind him. He trudged over to his bunk and sat down. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he felt his exhaustion set in. 

"Hey Andrew?" He heard Newkirk ask. "Did he do anything to you that you weren't comfortable with?" 

Carter looked up at Newkirk. "Well, I didn't really appreciate the way he was touching me. I didn't really like the kissing part either. He definitely is not the best kisser." Carter responded.

Newkirk sat down next to Carter on his bunk. "Have you ever kissed a good kisser?" 

"Well, I haven't kissed that many people to know, Newkirk." Carter chuckled.

"Would you like to find out?" Newkirk leaned closer to the young American, their faces only inches apart. What a change of pace.

Carter's breath was caught in his throughly as his heart was pounding rapidly. He should say no, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Carter merely nodded and Newkirk moved in slowly, lightly pressing his lips onto the younger's. They kissed for a few moments before Newkirk pulled away. Carter sat there dazed, wondering if that was a dream or reality. 

"Andrew?" Newkirk nervously asked.

"That was definitely the best kiss I've ever had." Carter smiled. 

Newkirk chuckled and smiled back at Carter. He stood up from his bunk and put a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably get some sleep now. You've had a long day." 

"Hey Newkirk?" Carter asked. "Why'd you kiss me?"

The Brit paused for a moment before responding. "I wanted you to know what a real and good kiss felt like."


End file.
